


Popping the Question

by Monicaoakwood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura live together in an apartment during Laura's last semester of college. Carmilla is planning something long term for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During Laura’s last semester of university at Silas, Laura and Carmilla lived together in a small apartment just outside of the Silas campus. It was a lovely one bedroom apartment with a nice quaint little porch and a small kitchen/living space to match.

Recently, Laura had gotten a job with one of the local newspapers in a town not too far away as an investigative journalist and Carmilla had been selling off a few of her “long lost” possessions that she couldn’t care less for to a few museums, just to make sure they had enough money to establish a good life. Laura had insisted that nothing important should be sold off, so she just stuck to some of the silly and rather garish dresses her mother had bought her in her past life of going to balls and seducing other girls.

Laura was in her twenties now and just starting to look like a fully-grown woman. Carmilla would occasionally tease her that she was beginning to develop crow’s feet and Laura would make that cute little pout… It was enough to make Carmilla’s deadbeat heart sing. How much more corny could they get? But both of them were happy. Like, ridiculously happy together. Sometimes Carmilla was amazed by how she didn’t vomit every time they cuddled together while Laura was doing her homework or writing a report for her job. But she loved her life. Or death? Whatever it was, Carmilla was so, so happy. And she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

About a month into the semester, on a cool fall morning, Laura yawned as she sat up in the half empty bed and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She was looking for her partner on the other half of the bed until she realized that the whole apartment was starting to smell like French toast. So with a sleepy smile, Laura pulled herself out of bed and made sure to pull on one of Carmilla’s shirts from the floor before heading downstairs only in her panties and the loose fitted tee. Upon seeing her girlfriend at the stove cooking away, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl, happily nuzzling her head in between Carmilla’s shoulder blades and placing a chaste kiss on the back of her neck.

“Mm, morning,” she managed to mumble as she hugged her vampire girlfriend’s waist. 

A small chuckle came from Carmilla’s lips before she rubbed Laura’s hands softly with her free hand and flipped over a piece of French toast. “Good morning,” she greeted warmly in that gentle voice that she only let Laura hear when they were alone together.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Laura wondered momentarily as Carmilla reached up a little to pull two plates out of the cupboard for the pair of them then went back to the sizzling food. 

“In a little bit. I kind of like seeing you all sleepy,” she softly admitted before continuing, “and if I don’t make breakfast, you’ll probably just have brownies again,” she teased as she pulled away from Laura just enough to put the food on the plates. 

While Carmilla was busy putting the finishing touches on their breakfast, Laura took this moment to walk out onto the porch, which was connected to the tiny living space just next to the kitchen. She used her small tin watering can to water the two plants she had been taking care of for about a month now, humming a light tune to herself while doing so. The plants’ names were Minty Freshington and Basil Rathbone on account of them being a mint plant and a basil plant. They were located in the corner of the porch, next to a telescope Laura and Carmilla used frequently at nights for stargazing and cuddling. Thankfully, it was early enough for most people to still be asleep, so she didn't have a reason to be embarrassed while out on the porch only in her panties and a t-shirt. She wouldn’t take too long anyways.

After she made sure her two plants in her tiny garden (if you could even call it that) were well watered, she put the can down and headed back inside while making sure to close the porch door behind her. While shooting a sleepy grin at her girlfriend, who was now sitting at the table with served breakfast and waiting for her, she walked back over to the kitchen and made them mugs of warm blood and hot tea. The blood being for Carmilla, of course, there was no way she would ever drink the stuff. 

Once the two warm beverages were done, Laura took both mugs out of the microwave and headed over to sit at the dining table. As Laura handed Carmilla the cup of warm morning vitality juice, she gave Carmilla a peck on the cheek then sat down and dug into her breakfast happily.

“So anything going on with that new story? If I recall correctly, you were pretty adamant about it last night, buttercup,” Carmilla said, trying to make small talk. Sure, she still wasn’t a big fan of it, but she knew it made Laura happy and Laura’s happiness was totally worth a few annoying pleasantries.

“Oh my god, yes! So you remember that thing about the ghost sacrifices?! Well apparently, not only is it connected to the ten percent increase of demon summons this month, but also that boogeyman thing that’s been going around lately. I wrote an article about it last night and sent it over to the newspaper and they said it’s one of the best stories they’ve had all month!” Laura gushed excitedly with a mouth full of maple syrup and French toast. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girl and wiped her chin with her napkin to get rid of a little syrup for her before nodding and smiling. “That does sound interesting,” she hummed for Laura’s amusement before taking a few sips of her O positive.

“I know! I bet that if I keep this up I might even get those extra vacation days and then we could go to Paris during the spring break like we’ve been talking about. After I graduate of course,” she hummed before biting her lip and looking up at Carmilla.

Carmilla showed her another warm smile and gently took her hand in Laura’s, interlacing their fingers together while rubbing the pad of her thumb along the inside of Laura’s wrist. She tended to smile a lot nowadays, which was both good and odd at the same time, but odd in a nice way. 

“Sounds perfect, creampuff,” she purred before letting out a yawn she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

With a giggle, Laura stood up and pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. “Why don’t you go get some sleep? I’ll wake you up before I leave so you can say goodbye,” she offered.

With a nod of her head, Carmilla finished off her blood cup and walked over to the kitchen sink, placing it inside to clean it later before heading upstairs.

The rest of the morning went by as usual. Laura showered in the bathroom located upstairs adjacent to their bedroom. After a good fifteen minutes under the pleasant and relaxing warm water, she brushed her teeth and hair at the sink, dried her hair off extra well, and put her hair into a ponytail. Once she was finally finished in the bathroom, she moved back to the bedroom and placed her towel on a hook to dry. Slowly and quietly tip-toeing over to their shared dresser, she opened up the drawer and began to dress herself for the day in something a bit more presentable than a pair of panties and a tee. Now that she looked at least somewhat decent, she went back downstairs to her get her things for the day and made sure to double check that she had her notepad with her for her job. With a nod of her head, confirming that everything looked good, she headed back upstairs and shook Carmilla softly awake before kissing her.

“Well I’m off,” she said, twirling a strand of Carmilla’s hair around her finger playfully.

Carmilla smiled lazily before taking Laura’s hand in her own and kissed each of her knuckles. “Have fun and be safe for me, alright?” 

“Will do. Sleep well,” Laura replied, giving her one final kiss before heading off to work as Carmilla slept the day away, or at least most of the morning.

With Laura gone, Carmilla got up from the bed and yawned again before opening up her phone and calling a number she had swiped last night from Laura’s phone when her girlfriend wasn’t looking. She waited patiently as the phone on the other line rung a few times before it was picked up. 

“Hello, Mr. Hollis? This is Carmilla, Laura’s girlfriend,” there was a pause as Laura’s dad replied in recognition before she continued. “Yeah, Laura’s doing great. Just left for work and classes,” Laura’s dad was pretty cool. Didn’t even flinch when Laura came out as gay and introduced Carmilla as her girlfriend two summers ago. Sure, he still didn’t know about the whole vampire thing but… one hurdle at a time was probably for the best. 

“Um, I know it’s traditional to ask this face-to-face but… I would like to ask for your blessing.”

There was a short pause as Laura’s father talked to Carmilla on the other end of the phone before Carmilla let out a deep breath. It wasn’t at all like her to be this nervous. 

“Yes, sir, that’s correct. I’d like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage. If you would let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing, terrific, and brilliant beta Lara. Seriously without you this fic wouldn't be what it is right now. You're the best!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two weeks since Carmilla had received the blessing from Laura’s father. Within those two weeks, thanks to a now very wealthy private collector of Victorian jewelry, she'd only had to wait three days for the ring to arrive. The one, which she had been keeping in the back of her mind for quite a while now. The ring she wanted for Laura. This all occurred after she got the okay from Laura’s dad of course. 

The ring was actually the exact same ring she had meant to propose to Ell with when they were supposed to run away all those years ago. Once mother had found out she had meant to propose, she took it away from Carmilla when she was done burying her alive. Naturally, she then sold it off to a merchant for a bit of extra money. Carmilla had managed to track it down and buy it back so she was thankful for that at least.

Finally, it would be of some use to her after all these years. In the original design, the ring was fitted with two gems, one was a black cat’s eye to represent Carmilla, and the other one was a sapphire for Ell. She had the sapphire taken out and replaced it with a chocolate brown smoky quartz instead. It was the color of Laura’s eyes, which made it even more perfect. Now all that was left was to give it to the girl. . . which was a bit harder than Carmilla had expected. 

Currently, they were at a nice café on campus, sitting at an outside table with a nice canvas umbrella. This was Laura’s favorite spot to work at since it had the perfect lightning for working on her computer while also not having completely terrible coffee. Carmilla wore her usual sunglasses to protect her eyes and Laura was sipping on her pumpkin spice chai tea latte while reading through her latest article for what seemed millionth time that hour. She scrolled up and down periodically to make sure every word was simply perfect. She turned her laptop around to show it to Carmilla. “Does this look right? I’m not sure I like the way I worded it and I want to make sure it makes sense.” 

Carmilla gave her an apathetic roll of her eyes and leaned forward to take a look. “Cupcake, you’ve asked me to read this for you five times now. I’m telling you, it’s fine,” she assured the other as she brought her espresso to her lips to take a small sip. The coffee still wasn’t nearly as good as the Italian stuff, but Carmilla tolerated it all the same. 

“Oh, hush and just do it. You know this needs to be absolutely perfect,” Laura snipped back before crossing her arms while leaning back into her chair to take a sip of her artificially flavored pumpkin spice. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes before pulling the laptop closer to her and began reading the article over under her breath while Laura stared at her expectantly. After a minute or two, Carmilla handed it back to Laura. “Replace confirming-ly alleged to just confirmed. It’ll be less awkward and make more sense. Besides, confirming-ly isn’t actually a thing, cutie pie,” Carmilla drawled, adjusting the sunglasses on her face to see Laura better. 

With a roll of her eyes at the last comment, Laura looked over the place in the word document Carmilla was referring to before making the slight change and then going back to typing in silence. 

After a few moments of silence, Carmilla took a deep breath and moved her chair closer to Laura so she could stroke her leg softly. When it was obvious she wasn’t getting the attention she wanted, she began to twirl Laura’s hair around her finger. Finally, she just gave up and began to go through Laura’s things. These were just simple annoying little things she did to try and get Laura’s attention. 

“Carm, come on. I need to concentrate,” Laura said while still staring at her screen as Carmilla distracted her without mercy. 

“Can’t that wait? I want you to pay attention to me. Besides, there’s something I want to tell you,” Carmilla hummed, resting her head on Laura’s shoulder. 

With a huff of exasperation, Laura rolled her eyes and closed her computer, pushing it away to listen. “Alright then, what is it?” she inquired, looking at Carmilla in that special way that she could’ve sworn made her unbeating heart flutter a little. 

“Well,” Carmilla started as she took her girlfriend’s hand in her own while sitting up straight to do this properly. “As you kno-“

Carmilla was suddenly cut off by an annoying ringtone of Laura’s phone. More specifically: the ringtone for Perry’s phone. “Oh, shoot! Mind if I get that?” Laura asked as Carmilla visibly deflated slightly. 

“Be my guest, creampuff,” Carmilla mumbled as she occupied herself with twirling Laura’s hair around her fingers once more. Why was this so hard to say? It was just one stupid question. 

Laura gave her a grin and a peck on the cheek before opening up her flip phone. “Hey! What’s up, Perry?” Laura asked before she stood up from her chair and walked a little bit away from their table to concentrate on whatever the somewhat manic ginger had to tell her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” she quickly urged. Must be something important for the other to need even Laura to tell her to calm down, Carmilla guessed. 

After a good ten minutes of Laura telling Perry to calm down, a squeal of ear piercing joy erupted from the girl’s mouth before she ran over to Carmilla to hug her, practically tackling her to the ground. “Perry and LaF got engaged!!!” 

Well, there goes Carmilla’s plan.

“That’s. Awesome,” Carmilla managed to hiss through her teeth while also making a mental note to kill something later. Well, she couldn’t exactly propose now. Even if she did, she doubted that Laura would even hear a word she was saying. Not to mention it would probably be pretty shitty to take up their moment. She was a vampire and all but she wasn’t heartless. 

“Oh, this is so exciting! I wonder who proposed?! I bet thirty dollars it was LaFontaine! I wonder if they got her a ring? I bet it’s just gorgeous. I wonder how JP is taking this? Gosh, I hope he didn’t take it too hard. I should go call him. Be right back!” Before Carmilla could even get another word out, Laura was already off to go talk to probably everyone she knew about the news, leaving Carmilla in the dust. 

Carmilla leaned back into the café chair with a sigh while drumming her fingers against the top of Laura’s closed laptop. She could feel the small box in her leather jacket weighing kind of heavy now. Of course, it wasn’t awful. It wasn’t like Laura had said no or anything, yet she still felt off. She wanted today to be their day. Not the ginger duo’s day. After a few minutes of thinking about it, Carmilla decided it would be best to wait a month. Once the whole Laf-erry thing died down and Laura stopped bouncing around like a hyper puppy, she would take her to a garden or a park and do it then. Yeah, that would be the best course of action. 

It took Laura a good two hours of chattering excitedly on the phone with everyone before she returned back to her seat to Carmilla and gave her an unexpected kiss on the cheek. “Ah! I’m so excited!” she gushed before taking a sip of her now cold pumpkin spice latte and making a face of disappointment upon realizing it’s unfavorable lack of warmth. 

“Here, give it to me. I can warm it up,” Carmilla offered, holding out her hand while Laura made a skeptically accusing face. Carmilla rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Spontaneous combustion vampire powers, remember? I’m pretty sure I can heat up some coffee,” she said before she took it gently from Laura’s hand and heated it up to the perfect temperature then handed it back.

“Wait a minute, is that why we have such a low heating bill?” Laura asked incredulously. 

Carmilla gave Laura a cheeky grin and took another sip of her coffee. “I have no idea what you are talking about, buttercup,” she hummed, feigning innocence which earned her another kiss on the cheek from her cute girlfriend. 

“You are just too much sometimes, you know that?” Laura commented before she opened up her laptop once more and started typing away while leaning into Carmilla, who automatically wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders. After a few more minutes of perfecting her work, she sent off the document to the newspaper and sighed before closing the computer. 

“Oh! By the way, what was it you wanted to tell me?” 

“Just that I love you,” Carmilla said instantly. She was determined to make her proposal nothing short of perfect and perfect obviously would have to be later. Laura deserved that. Carmilla could tolerate it. 

Laura gave her a big smile and kissed Carmilla lovingly as she rested her hand on the back of Carmilla’s neck to pull her in a bit closer. She pulled away after a few moments before nuzzling her nose against Carmilla’s while offering her a smile. “I love you too, Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's a special treat for this spooooooky night! <3 Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing, terrific, and brilliant beta Lara. Seriously without you this fic wouldn't be what it is right now. You're the best!!! (Also thanks for putting up with the whole word stuff, that was pretty rough)


	3. Chapter 3

Once Laura was done with that paper she was working on, she had to head off to her next class. Begrudgingly, Carmilla gave her a few kisses then waved her off as her not-quite-yet-but-hopefully-soon fiancée walked off. With a sigh Carmilla decided to just go off into the library to re-read a few of her favorite classic stories while Laura was occupied. So she curled up in her favorite corner of the library and waited.

It was only about an hour after Laura was finished class and found her in her little bubble. “Boo,” she teased, trying to spook Carmilla a little when she found her.

‘”Hey, cutie pie,” Carmilla greeted, obviously unaffected by Laura’s pitiful yet adorable excuse for a jump scare. In return she was greeted with a little pout.

“One day I’m gonna getcha,” Laura said rather persistently as she put Carmilla’s book aside and rather forcefully crawled into her vampire’s lap to cuddle her.

“That so?” Carmilla wondered as she started nibbling on Laura’s ear.

“Yep. I’m gonna totally scare you,” Laura persisted then gasped a little, feeling Carm’s hand ride up her shirt.

“I’d like to see that one day,” Carmilla purred flirtatiously.

“Oh my god, Carm, you can’t do that here. It’s a public library,” she quietly admonished as she felt a blush creep across her features at the thought of where this could go.

“Come on, cupcake. Nobody ever comes around here to the classics section. I would know,” Carmilla coaxed as Laura rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down, gently slapping Carmilla’s hands away.

“You know, for a vampire seductress that’s over 300 years old you are pretty much anything but subtle,” Laura said while she reached behind her to fish Carmilla’s hand out of her shirt once again in favor of holding them in her lap and absent mindedly playing with her fingers.

“Well, you had to be if you wanted a girl in the 1700’s to even look at you twice being a girl yourself. Believe it or not, seducing girls is a very blunt and almost comically forward occupation,” Carmilla hummed as she kissed the nape of Laura’s neck softly.

“Really?” Laura asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Carm.

“Well, I mean of course. Then again, girls were always a bit more open to… suggestion with their own sex than men, as I take it. Girls were more readily able and allowed to hypothetically experiment, considering that unless there was penetration in the form of a vaguely phallic looking object, it wasn’t considered true sex. Sure, it wasn’t considered decent, until the 1800’s it was put under the category of sodomy. However, even after that for a time, lesbian sex was just considered perverted girl on girl touching with a lot of moaning,” Carmilla explained as took one of her hands away from Laura’s so she could absentmindedly stroked her sides. “Kind of like what we’re doing now albeit minus the moaning,” she purred making Laura roll her eyes.

“But weren’t there laws and stuff?” Laura wondered as she leaned back into her partner, enjoying the mindless touch on her side.

“Religiously speaking, yes. However, even though it was considered morally wrong, most people knew it was so taboo that it was never officially written down as a true law within the state of the court. But since the churches were basically in all the courts all the time back then it might as well just been the same thing. Whenever a case of homosexuality came up in the courts it was just normally completely overrun by the law of the church, which meant a one-way ticket to being burned at the stake,” she explained then added on, “However, I never really did pay much attention to my history lessons while I was alive, so I could very well be wrong on the matter entirely for the most part,” Carmilla drawled on while wrapping her arms lazily around Laura’s shoulders to bring her closer to Carmilla.

It was then that she heard a small light snore coming from her creampuff’s mouth. “Creampuff?” Carmilla asked as shook Laura awake.

“Hm? Huh? I’m up, I’m up.” Laura said.

Carmilla frowned in return. “Did you seriously doze off while I answered your question and give you probably the most detailed history of women’s homosexuality you will ever get about Europe from 1698 and on? Do you know how many scholars would kill for information like this? You have a primary source of basically all the history of gay things from the late 1600’s and on right here. Holding you no less.” Carmilla griped.

Laura smiled sheepishly at the frown Carmilla gave her. “Well… I mean, to be fair the explanation you gave was a teeny tiny bit dry. And I did just come back from a lecture so I wasn’t exactly prepared for another right off the bat,”

“Dry? I am not dry!” the vampire protested, making a face of disgust. “That’s it. I am absolutely not sleeping in bed with you tonight.”

“What!? No fair!” Laura exclaimed back in protest, turning around in Carmilla’s arms to pout at her trying to soften her up.

“Nope, not falling for it. Not even the pout will save you from my wrath this time cupcake.” The vampire averted her eyes and stayed strong despite the fact that there was a very cute pouty girl, along with a very nice pair of breasts, right in front of her face.

“Come on! Pleeeeease? At least repeat the answer? I didn’t get all of it.” Laura whined.

“Gee, I wonder why that is?” Carmilla retorted back sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

With a smile Laura leaned in and began kissing the pout off Carmilla’s face. “Forgive me? Please, please please pleeeease?” she begged until Carmilla caved in.

“Fine. I forgive you. But I’m still not repeating myself, I like having you awake.” Carmilla said then kissed Laura’s nose lovingly.

Laura smiled and turned back around to once again snuggle with Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her.

“You know, if we had met during my high school years I probably would have gotten a bit better on my history exams,” Laura acknowledged.

“Oh please, that would just be Fool’s Gold,” Carmilla scoffed, causing Laura to raise an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she wondered as Carmilla shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, cutie. Just some old folk talk,” she assured the other then kissed her cheek.

Laura giggled and turned around so she was sitting in Carmilla’s lap while facing her. “You’re so weird, you know that?”

“Well, I am a vampire,” Carmilla pointed out with a cheeky grin running across her features.

“You know what I mean,” she softly admonished. Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla then got up a little. “Come on, history major, we better get going home. At this rate we’ll miss our bus back into town.” She stated pulling Carmilla up by her arm. Her vampire thankfully obliged and got up with her while wrapping an arm around Laura’s waist to walk her out.

“Oh no. If only you had a person who could readily transform into a giant vicious cat that can sprint up to 103 kilometers an hour,” she said sarcastically which earned her a very light elbow to the ribs. The vampire just gave a smug smile in return directed at her favorite human as they walked out of the library and over to their bus stop. Thankfully it was empty; maybe Carmilla still had a chance to do this today?

“Danny?! What are you doing here?”

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

“Hey, tiny,” Danny greeted, giving Laura a big hug then went over to Carmilla as well.

“Um, Xena, no I really don’t-“

“Too bad, suck it up, Fangs,” Danny said while bringing Carmilla into a hug as the broody vampire cringed. This only invoked a chuckle from Danny. She then turned back to Laura. “So, where are you two headed?” she wondered while Laura giggled as she saw Carmilla’s grimace.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off the hook that easily, missy. What happened to you? I thought you were stuck in a jungle with Mel?” Laura asked excitedly as she sat down next to Danny on the bench while Carmilla let out an annoyed huff and just sat down next to Xena, not saying anything. Stupid sasquatch, why did everyone like ruining things? Fuck red haired people today.

“Holy shit, is that a long ass story. If you want, I could tell you over dinner tonight, my treat?” Danny offered as Laura’s face lit up.

“Yes, we would totally love to come!” she said then looked over her shoulder grinning at Carmilla expectantly.

“Yeah, uh-huh. Love it,” Carmilla replied deadpan knowing just how whipped she was. Stupid creampuff had her wrapped around her finger every which way. With a sigh, she began wondering where the damn bus was.

“Awesome, I heard there’s this new sushi place that opened up in town, I’ll meet you there?” Danny offered. Laura nodded excitedly.

“Absolutely!” she exclaimed happily before the bus finally began to pull up to the stop and opened its doors. Laura took Carmilla’s hand and began pulling her to the bus. “I’ll text you the details, alright? See you tonight, Danny!” Laura said excitedly as Carmilla just settled for a small wave over her shoulder.

“Till then, Xena,” Carmilla said softly then sat down in Laura’s lap contently after paying fare.

“Ah! This day is just getting better and better! First Lafontaine and Perry got engaged, now Danny came back! What could possibly be better?” Laura said contently while wrapping her arms around Carmilla and burrowing her head into Carmilla’s back happily while they rode along.

_Oh I could think of a few things_ , Carmilla thought to herself as they pulled out of campus borders and into town. “Yeah, great. Love it,” she replied rather deadpan.

This elicited a short curious like noise from her tiny, small, adorable girlfriend. “Something wrong?” she wondered, kissing her shoulder since that was all the tiny girl could reach at the moment.

“Nah, just thinking about a few things,” Carmilla replied. It wasn’t a straight out lie, just a very vague and non-specific truth.

“Oh? Like what?” Laura asked. Carmilla could hear the curious smile on her cupcake’s face. She didn’t even have to look to see if it was there.

“Normal stuff, really. Things about you and me, how cute you are,” _how much I hate your friends, how much I just want you to marry right now, god dammit._ Of course Carmilla didn’t say that last part, but she wanted to.

“Aw,” Laura cooed affectionately and hugged her vampire lovingly. “I think you’re cute too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing, terrific, and brilliant beta Lara. Seriously without you this fic wouldn't be what it is right now. You're the best!!!
> 
> Btw if you got the reference in this chapter good on you! If you didn't that's cool too. Anyway here's a link to Fool's Gold which is an amazing fic that you should absolutely go read right now: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2714312/chapters/7094687


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, seriously this will get steamy.

By the time they had arrived back home, Carmilla didn’t know how to feel about the day. Yes, she absolutely loved seeing Laura that happy. Hell, the girl was like a human embodiment of a happy excited kitten. But still, she wanted this to be their day and now, instead of her perfect proposal, she had to listen to her girlfriend talk about someone else getting engaged and was now about to go out to dinner with Laura’s technical ex…. Boy, this day was weird. 

“Carm?” Laura asked, snapping Carmilla out of her thoughts with a grin. 

“Hm? Yeah, cupcake?” she wondered, focusing her attention back to reality with Laura as they sat together on the couch, cuddling while watching a show Laura liked. 

“Where do you think we’re going to be in a few years?” Laura wondered, turning over in Carmilla’s arms to look at her vampire now ignoring he show. 

Carmilla bit her lip nervously but tried to pull it off like she was acting all cool and stuff. “Well, where would you like to be in a few years, buttercup?” she asked knowing she was avoiding the question altogether, and hoping Laura would let her skate by on that answer. 

Laura pouted a little but let her slide by. “Um… well…” she began, unsure of how to properly bring up the topic she was thinking of. “Not soon, but eventually I was thinking about something along the lines of… vampirism?” she mumbled, looking up at Carmilla’s face while trying to gauge her reaction. 

“You’re thinking about me changing you?” Carmilla asked in shock. “Um, cupcake-“ she began before she was cut off by Laura. 

“I know, I know. I haven’t thought it all through yet, and I would be giving up something really, really big, but… I have been kinda thinking about it. You know?” she explained as Carmilla felt her stomach twist. 

“You know, it’s really not all it’s cracked up to be. To turn into a vampire you have to be um…” Carmilla trailed off, softly biting her lip. 

“I know. Carm. I’ll have to be killed,” Laura filled in. 

“But it’s not just that, Laura. In order to be killed, you have to be killed violently. It has to be a death so painful that… I don’t know if I could see you go through that. I don’t know if I would be capable of letting you go through that. Let alone inflicting it on you,” Carmilla explained. She was starting to feel a little sick. 

“You know, if this is making you uncomfortable, I’ll gladly drop it,” Laura assured as Carmilla sat up a little. 

Carmilla sighed and shook her head. She grabbed the remote to turn off the tv while pulling Laura in her lap. “No, you’re right. This is something we should talk about,” she said firmly while Laura turned around to face her properly. There was a moment of silence while the two of them fidgeted a little. Carmilla finally broke the awkwardness. 

“So, um… why don’t we write all of the reasons we should and shouldn’t do this?” she offered before Laura nodded and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Good idea. I’ll get my computer and we can make a pros/cons list,” Laura replied as she got up from Carmilla’s lap. She pulled the computer out from her bag then walked back over to the couch as Microsoft word opened up. 

“Right then, first thing’s first, how about we list all the good stuff?” Laura suggested as Carmilla leaned over into her shoulder. 

“Fine then. You start,” Carmilla hummed as she closed her eyes. 

“Alrighty. Well for starters, we wouldn’t have to worry about paying for food as much,” Laura started out typing that reason out on her keyboard. 

“Really? Out of all the things you can think about, that’s the first thing you put down?” Carmilla asked incredulously. 

“What? Food is rather expensive once you add everything up,” Laura pointed out as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Cupcake, when you’re immortal, money doesn’t really matter much, you know,” she said before Laura giggled. 

“I’m still keeping that as a pro. Now it’s your turn,” she hummed. 

Carmilla really didn’t have to think twice about her reason to turn Laura. For her it was clear as day. “Well, you would get to spend all of time with me,” she said simply. Laura nodded before a cheeky grin grew over her features and typed that out in the cons section. 

“Cupcake?” 

“Hm?” Laura responded batting her eyes innocently. 

“Fuck you,” Carmilla grunted crossing her arms as Laura giggling in return. 

“Sure thing. Tonight baby?” Laura teased before getting a better look at Carmilla’s pouting face. “Aw, come on, grumpy pants. You know I was just joking,” Laura said as she amended the document so the aforementioned part was in the pros section rather than the cons then kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “You know you’ll always be a pro.” 

“Just do another stupid reason. I’m still a little peeved at you for dozing off while I tried to answer your question in the library,” Carmilla grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. 

Laura frowned and put the computer down then pulled herself into Carmilla’s lap to kiss away the pouting. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, okay?” she told the other sincerely. 

Carmilla let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine,” 

“How about we finish this later? I need to change out of my school outfit and get ready for dinner with Danny. Do you maybe wanna… take a shower together?” she suggested as she began trailing a finger down from Carmilla’s cheek to her chest with an impish grin on her lips. 

“Um, hell yeah,” Carmilla replied all too eagerly as Laura got up off of her lap and began to pull of her shirt with a cheeky grin. 

“Race you,” she squealed before running upstairs to the bathroom giddily, leaving a trail of clothes behind her, which she would pick up later. 

Carmilla watched the girl in amusement for a few moments before she sped up the stairs, past her girlfriend and into the bathroom. And just for extra measure to really rub it in, Carmilla stripped out of her clothes, folded them neatly and got the water running so it could warm up right as Laura finally opened the door. 

“Took you long enough, cupcake,” Carmilla teased as Laura rolled her eyes and began to strip as well. 

“Show off,” Laura replied rather annoyed before running her hand through her hair a bit then checked the water temperature. 

“Should just be warming up. I’m making it nice and steamy,” Carmilla told her human as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and pressed her chest flush against Laura’s back before kissing her neck. 

“You are so bad sometimes,” Laura mumbled feeling her face heat up and turn red. 

“But I’m so good at being bad,” Carmilla said as she reached around and cupped Laura’s breast in her hand while kissing her neck. “And you know you love it.” 

Laura gasped a little and leaned into Carmilla’s touch before turning around to kiss her properly before pulling them under the hot water. “And as much fun I have taking it slow, we do kinda have to meet up with Danny later, you know,” she said.

Carmilla smirked and pinned Laura up against the wall while her hand began to trail down from her waist to her inner thigh. “Well then, I’ll have to make this a quickie then, won’t I?” Carmilla kissed Laura while her hand started to stroke Laura’s clit gently. Laura let out a loud gasp as her body visibly shuddered from pleasure while Carmilla began to stroke in between her legs painstakingly slow. 

She was already rather excited but this was enough to evoke a small noise from her lips. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s back to make sure she didn’t slip on the tile beneath her feet. She soon began drawing her nails down Carmilla's back clawing it a little, which Carmilla found was absolutely the hottest thing in the world. 

The vampire smiled and softly cupped Laura’s breasts with her one hand while her other ran its way through Laura's hair. She kneaded Laura's breast softly and leaned forward to kiss Laura’s neck then trailed up to nibble at her ear. Then kneeling down to kiss her thigh, she trailed kisses up to her clit where she began to stimulate it with her tongue and mouth, eliciting a few very delicious noises from her cupcake. 

“Oh, oh my god, Carm. Oh, fuck,” Laura panted as she ran her hands through Carmilla’s wet hair. 

Carmilla pulled away after a few moments to softly kiss Laura’s thigh once more to finger her and smiled up at her. “I’m guessing you’re enjoying yourself?” she asked, looking up at the girl who was now glistening in hot water and sweat. 

“God, Carm, don’t stop,” Laura begged. “Ah,” she sighed as she leaned her head back on the wall as she felt herself getting close. “C-Carm… Carm I’m, ah!” she panted out. 

Carmilla smiled while sucking on Laura’s clit, causing her to go over the edge while screaming Carmilla’s name. After a few moments, Carmilla stood back up again and began sucking on her fingers, tasting Laura. “Mm, you taste good as always cutie.” 

Laura leaned forward a little dazed before kissing Carmilla while still trying to catch her breath. “Wow,” she mumbled, wrapping herself around Carmilla and kissing her neck. “Mm, it’s a shame we can’t stay here all night, that was, wow.” 

“Your vocabulary is impeccable darling,” Carmilla teased before adding, “You know, we technically could. All you would have to do is ditch Xena,” Carmilla pointed out, while wrapping her hand around Laura's waist to pull the two of them to stand under the warm water. 

“Sorry, but you know I’m not gonna do that,” Laura said. She reached for the soap then turned Carmilla around and began to wash her back. She felt a little bad about the scratch marks she left on the other’s back so she leaned forward to kiss them lightly as an apology while Carmilla purred in delight. 

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Carmilla replied while closing her eyes and letting herself melt at her partner’s touch.

“Well, how about this? When we get home, I’ll make this up to you. I bought something the other day I think you’re gonna like.” Laura handed Carmilla the soap and picked up the shampoos, first washing Carmilla’s hair then her own, as Carmilla washed off Laura’s body making sure not to miss a single spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing, terrific, and brilliant beta Lara. Seriously without you this fic wouldn't be what it is right now. You're the best!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Once Carmilla and Laura finally managed to pull themselves out of the shower they got themselves dressed. Of course, they may or may not have had a little make out session on their bed, but that was far beside the point. 

“Okay but what if she’s changed a bit? What if she’s much cooler now?” Laura fretted, as they made their way into the cab Carmilla had called for them. 

“Laura, relax, I’m sure she’s nowhere near as cool as you. I would know, after all.” Carmilla assured, before then closing the door and pulling a worried Laura into her lap so she could nuzzle her face into Laura’s neck. 

“I know, but still…” Laura mumbled as Carmilla hushed her.

“Laura, it’s gonna be fine, I promise. Besides, it’s only dinner. Worse comes to worse, we can excuse ourselves and go home early.” 

“Hm… I suppose you’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right.” Carmilla said, hopefully putting an end to Laura’s worrying as they waited to be dropped of at the restaurant. 

They remained quiet for a few more minutes before Laura turned around in Carmilla’s lap and wrapped her arm around her vampire’s shoulders. “Can I ask you something?” She mumbled in a very hushed and soft voice, like she wanted only Carmilla to hear.

“Of course,” Carmilla immediately responded as she began running her hand along Laura’s thigh absent-mindedly. 

“Is the idea of turning me really that awful to you?” Laura wondered as she tried to gauge Carmilla’s reaction. 

Carmilla sighed, clearing her throat and giving the question as much thought, as it deserved. She wanted to be honest with Laura, but at the same time, she wanted to be sure she was being honest with herself. 

“I…I really don’t know to be perfectly candid, cupcake.” She admitted softly before the cab stopped at a red light. 

A few droplets of rain began to tap on the windshield. Suddenly it was raining quiet persistently over them. Carmilla looked out the window and up at the sky. That was odd, the weatherman didn’t say there was going to be rain… 

“I understand.” Laura replied before she smiled and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Thank you for being honest with me. I really do appreciate it, and I know this is kind of scary for you. It really doesn’t mean a lot to me that you’re talking about it with me,” Laura said with a smile twirling a curl of hair around her finger. 

Carmilla smiled back before she hugged Laura and kissed her gently. “Thanks Laur’. That actually makes me feel a lot better.” The rain began to pick up even more as they continued to drive along towards the restaurant as two girls once more dissolved into silence and absent-minded holding. 

When they finally pulled up next to the restaurant Carmilla got out first once the cab driver was paid and held out her jacket for Laura to walk under as the rain got her wet. 

“We could stand under it together you know,” Laura said as Carmilla smiled. 

“Yes, but then how else would I look all angst-ridden? I have to get my look from somewhere you know,” Carmilla replied making Laura laugh. 

“You are just too much sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me for it.” Carmilla said as she opened the door for Laura only to be greeted with a few screams of horror from inside. 

“Hey guys!” Danny greeted as jumped over towards them and sliced off a wriggling appendage from what only could be described as a fish version of the plant from little shop of horrors. “Sorry about this. I’ll have it cleaned up in a moment.” 

“What the fuck Xena? You said tonight would be chill!” Carmilla snapped as Laura quickly sprang into action and went over to fight the damn thing. 

“Fight me you ugly fish! Raaaaaah!” The tiny girl screamed as she began to kick and punch a fin as a few tentacles began to corner Xena who was wielding a spear. 

“Laura! For fuck’s sake!” Carmilla groaned before she sighed and sprang into action as well. “You’re paying for dinner tonight Xena cause I didn’t sign up for this bullshit!” Carmilla spat as she kicked the fish mutant in one of its eyes. 

“Yeah that’s the spirit! Go for the jugular!” Danny cried as it decapitated another appendage from the beast. 

It took about an hour for the three of them to subdue the damn thing as well as several bad jokes from both Laura and Danny about the slimy tentacles that made Carmilla wish she was anywhere else in the world, but eventually they finally killed the stupid fish. 

Carmilla panted softly before plucked a napkin from a very sad broken table and wiped her hand of the fished blood before going over to Laura. “Come here you got fish goop on your cheek.” She said as she cupped Laura’s cheek and began wiping it off. 

“That was awesome!” Danny exclaimed as she came over to the two of them covered from head to toe in fish slime and guts before giving Laura a very hardy high five. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she threw the napkin at Danny’s face in disgust. “Wipe yourself off your face looks more awful than usual and that’s really saying something. “ The vampire said as Laura giggled giddily from all the excitement of the evening. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah no need to be such a grump.” Danny remarked as she flicked off a few fish guts and got some pieces of goop out of her hair. 

“Well I think sushi is off the menu tonight. You guys wanna get burgers instead?” Laura offered after looking over the now partially destroyed sushi place. 

Danny nodded with a grin in agreement. “Yeah burgers sound great.” 

“Awesome! Then it’s decided!” Laura said happily as she took Carmilla’s hand and Danny’s arm. “Off to get junk food!” 

“Yeah!” Danny cheered as Carmilla rolled her eyes and called for a cab. 

They all decided it would probably be best to eat outside considering the night so far, and it would be easier to handle in case of another giant monster attack, but that was just the way their lives rolled. Once they got settled they went outside and began catching up with one another. 

“So Xena, after the whole fish frenzy fiasco I take it that your time in the Amazon has been paying off?” Carmilla said as she bite into her less than par brownie. 

“Hell yeah, you wouldn’t believe all the cool stuff that you find in the jungle. It’s insane.” 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Please, I’m pretty sure nothing is more insane than living with a giant anglerfish demigod in your quad.” She remarked with a mouthful of milkshake and burger stuffed inside her cheeks making herself look quite… squirrely. 

“True, true.” Danny said in agreement before she sighed and stood up and threw out her trash. “Well it’s getting late I better get going.” 

“Oh well come visit us sometime in our apartment okay? We still have a lot to talk about,” Laura said as she bounced over to the redwood giant. 

“Of course shorty. No doubt about it.” Danny assured Laura as she messed up her hair a bit. She waved the two of them goodbye then called a cab leaving Carmilla and Laura alone together. 

“We should probably get heading back home too, cupcake. You do have to submit that column for the paper tomorrow, after all.” Carmilla remarked as she wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist. 

The tiny girl smiled and agreed, allowing Carmilla to escort her home and perhaps show off that nice new lace she had been saving for such an occasion….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing, terrific, and brilliant beta for this chapter: Mal. Seriously, you are super duper awesome for doing this on such short notice and I owe you big time! <3


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Laura and Carmilla had gotten home Laura had fallen fast asleep in Carmilla’s lap. Smiling to herself Carmilla paid the cab driver and carried her out of the car then up the stairs of their apartment. Laura mumbled nonsense to herself while Carmilla opened the door and led her upstairs.

She laid her creampuff on the bed and stripped her down, making sure to kiss her cheek once in awhile while she got her dressed in her pajamas and under the covers. 

Carmilla smiled down at the girl happily and leaned forward to kiss her cheek as she slept. “Sweet dreams Laura.” She whispered in the girl’s ear causing Laura to smile in her sleep. The vampire smiled and stroked Laura’s hair softly for a bit then went over to her jacket and pulled out the little box. She opened it up and looked at the ring for a few moments before sighing and hid it underneath their dresser where Laura wouldn’t find it. The dresser was far too heavy for Laura to lift anyway.

Carmilla then stripped down until she was nude and grabbed her silk robe, wrapping it around her waist while her cupcake began to go to the land of nod. She looked over at Laura for a moment, feeling butterflies momentarily go off in her stomach for no other reason than Laura was just… so beautiful.

She smiled at her girl then went down and poured herself a glass of blood from her supply fridge. After that she went back upstairs as quietly as she could so she didn’t wake Laura. She swirled it around in a wine glass peacefully as she walked back into their room and opened up the window so she could sit down and look at the stars while she fed. 

The night was peaceful. The sky was clear for the most part and the moon was full. A perfect night to sit and watch the stars. Carmilla could hear Laura’s breathing behind her as turned over in bed and sighed. Carmilla occasionally looked over her shoulder at her pretty girlfriend taking a sip. Suddenly a bat flew by Carmilla’s sight and then fluttered onto her knee. The vampire smiled. 

“I didn’t know you were in the area, Mattie.” She hummed as black smoke began to engulf the tiny creature. The smoke dispersed in a puff to show Carmilla’s sister sitting in Carmilla’s lap. “Be quiet though, Laura’s sleeping,” She said barely above a whisper as Mattie leaned back in Carmilla’s lap and sighed.

 “Don’t worry Mircalla I’m not going to stay for long. I just wanted to check up on you.” Mattie assured as she looked over to see Laura sleeping in the bed. “I see you still haven’t got around to eating your snack just yet.”

 Within seconds Carmilla’s eyes flashed a deep crimson color and her fangs extended beyond her lips giving her a rather grotesque look. A look that Carmilla had been very careful to keep away from Laura’s gaze. Mattie simply rolled her eyes.

“Oh please darling, I’m not going to hurt her.” She assured reaching her hand out for Carmilla’s glass of blood.

Carmilla huffed out a little and handed the blood over. Better the glass than Laura. Besides, she could always just get more downstairs later. 

Mattie took a few deep gulps of blood almost draining the glass. She looked over at Laura silently resigned. “What do you see in her?” She asked leaning against the window sill then looked back at Carmilla who was naturally staring at her creampuff.  

Carmilla shrugged. “If I could explain it I would.” She said taking the glass back and took a few sips.

“I heard you found your old ring, the one mother confiscated before she locked up up in that maggot infested box,” Mattie said, Carmilla simply shrugged.

“Never got to use it for what I wanted in the first place, I figured I might as well try again. Besides, with mother gone and her silly little fish turned into sushi I don’t think it’s going to be like last time. This time will be different.” Carmilla said with a small smile as she looked at Laura who began fussing over her pillow and gnawed at it making Carmilla smile even more.

Mattie sighed and stood up in front of Carmilla blocking her view from Laura. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” she said pushing a stray hair behind Carmilla’s ear and kissed her forehead. “I worry about my little sister.” She said showing genuine emotion for once instead of the composed facade she normally wore.

Carmilla took her hand in her own and kissed the back of it tenderly. “I know. But this time is different, we’re different.  Laura’s not going to say no.” Carmilla told her firmly and rose up to kiss Mattie’s temple in return. “I’ll be fine Matska,”

The older vampire silently resigned and nodded. “I suppose you will be.” She finally said and held Carmilla’s hand for a moment before looking at Laura. “She better be good to you,” Mattie told Carmilla firmly as Carmilla gave her sister a small smile.

“She will be.”

“If she’s not I’ll take a bite out of her.” Mattie gave Carmilla one final kiss on the cheek before she transformed into a bat. 

“Leaving so soon? I thought you would have at least stayed the night.” Carmilla said as she held her arm out for Mattie to perch on.

“Oh Carmilla, as much as I would love to, I have business elsewhere. You know how it is, I have midnight tea with an undead legion. This was just a fly-by” Mattie replied as she flapped her wings then began to take off. “If you need me you know how to get me,” Mattie said then flew off into the night sky leaving Carmilla and Laura alone once again.

Carmilla watched her sister fly off into the night sky then went back downstairs and poured herself another glass of blood for the night.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this next chapter out thanks for being patient <3 I'll try to update when I can though and hopefully be a bit more predictable.  
> Thank you Katie for betaing this fic! Check her out at: ukulelekatie.tumblr.com  
> Also check me out at: monicaoakwood.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

While Laura slept contently for the rest of the night, Carmilla spent her time watching over her and thinking. She thought mostly about the idea of Laura wanting her to turn her into a vampire. Of course, she wanted to spend forever with her creampuff. She wanted to give Laura the world. She wanted her to experience the infinity only an immortal could experience, she wanted to do it all, together. 

But, in order for that to happen, however, Laura would have to die. Violently. It had to be a death so awful that not even dying fully would leave her at peace.

Carmilla was surprised it had come up so early. She swore she would have at least a few more months, maybe even a few more years before Laura brought it up. Yet, there they were: Laura sound asleep in bed while Carmilla contemplated her lover’s own murder. It was sick, downright vile. Carmilla felt nauseated even thinking about the idea, let alone liking it. How could she do it? How could she possibly murder her Laura? Her soft, beautiful, kind, loving, wonderful Laura? 

The vampire let out a deep sigh and curled up behind Laura in bed, nuzzling her face into the back of her honeycomb hair. Her nose against the nape of Laura’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She smelled like hot chocolate and cookie crumbs. Carmilla loved that. Before long Carmilla finally allowed herself to close her eyes and fall asleep. They would need to talk about this in the morning, at the moment Carmilla needed to rest. 

Early mornings were Carmilla’s favorite time of the day. They consisted mostly of doing nothing, but it was the best kind of nothing in the world. It was the kind of nothing that consisted of just laying next to Laura. It was filled with warmth and soft fuzzy feelings Carmilla thought she had sworn off a long time ago. It was listening to her cupcake’s breathing, her heartbeat, the little noises she made while she was dreaming. It was watching over Laura, protecting her while she dreamed. The dreams where she said Carmilla’s name followed by a smile in her sleep were Carmilla’s personal favorites. 

Light pooled over the blanket from the early morning windowsill and lit up Laura’s features just right. Her honey brown hair, her sweet rosy cheeks, her long eyelashes, her lips. God, her lips. 

She pulled Laura close to her and let out a soft sigh of contentment with her creampuff even closer to her now. She twirled a lock of Laura’s hair around her finger; she wasn’t in any rush. For once it felt like they had all the time in the world and Carmilla was going to savor it. The vampire looked over her lover’s body from the night before her breasts, the curve of her hip, the marks Carmilla had left the day before in the shower. She smiled warmly at the memory of how Laura had moaned her name, and she smiled even more at the knowledge that she could do it all over again when Laura woke up.

If her girlfriend so desired, of course.

The girl tossed in her sleep a little and rolled into Carmilla’s arms. The vampire happily held her and kissed her forehead. She could tell her cupcake was slowly waking up. Carmilla peppered Laura’s face with light, tender kisses until her lover opened her eyes and let out a giggle as her first sound of the morning. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to Carmilla, the best way to start any day.

“I adore you,” Carmilla whispered in her ear, nuzzling her face into Laura’s neck and meaning every single syllable with her being. 

“And a good morning to you too,” Laura replied with a smile.

“Did you sleep well?” Carmilla asked, pulling away so she could gently stroke Laura’s cheek with her hand.

Laura let out a yawn and nodded while leaning into Carmilla’s touch. “Yeah, it was nice. I had a dream that Mattie came over and didn’t try to kill me for once, so that was pretty cool. What about you? Did you get any sleep or did you just hang around?” 

“I slept enough,” Carmilla told her and pulled Laura into a cuddle hoping to hold her for just a little while longer.

Laura sighed and pushed her away a little so she could sit up and start getting out of their bed, eliciting a whimper from Carmilla. 

“Nooo, come back. Stay with me,” the vampire begged as she reached out for her giggling Laura. 

“I can’t Carm, I have that life thing, besides I need to make sure I sent off that article yesterday to my boss. Between fighting giant, whatever the hell that was last night with Danny, and the engagement between Laf and Perry I don’t even remember if I sent it off, not to mention I have to work on a paper for a bit.” Laura walked around the bed to kiss Carmilla on the nose. “We can cuddle tonight, I promise. I still have that little gift for you after all.”

Carmilla huffed in annoyance even though the kiss was very much welcome and sat up. “Come on Laur, I’ll turn into my big ol’ fluffy self, you can pet my tummy and I’ll purr for you,” she offered and batted her eyes at her girlfriend. 

Laura sighed and playfully twirled a piece of Carmilla’s hair around her finger. “Mm, tempting,” she coaxed then pulled away just to be a tease. “Maybe I should run down and get some cat food while we’re at it?” 

Carmilla instantly scrunched and puckered up her face in disgust at the mention of the infamous cat food. “That was one time Laura and you know it.”

Laura let out a peal of laughter and began to head out the door for the downstairs kitchen. “I know,” 

Carmilla smiled and followed Laura downstairs. “You want me to make breakfast today?” she offered. 

“No I should be good, thanks for the offer, though,” Laura said, pouring herself a bowl of chocka crunch before opening up her laptop. 

Carmilla nodded at that and walked over to sit next to Laura. “So I was thinking about what you said yesterday. The part about wanting to lead a life in vampirism?” Carmilla looked up at Laura to gauge her response. 

There was a moment of silence as Laura looked up in shock. It was held between them for a few fragile moments before Laura spoke up. “And… what did you think?” she asked softly, obviously trying to prepare herself for whatever Carmilla’s response would be. 

Carmilla took a deep breath. “I think that it’s your choice and that you should be able to decide for yourself if this is a life that you want. It’s not my place to baby you. You are an adult capable of making your own decisions and my personal moral opinions shouldn’t get in the way of your happiness.” 

A huge smiled spread across Laura’s face as she took Carmilla’s hand in her own. “You mean, you wouldn’t mind?” she asked practically jumping out of her seat. 

“Not, so fast,” Carmilla told her holding up a hand to stop her girlfriend before her ray of sunshine got too excited. “I have a condition,” Carmilla said gesturing for Laura to sit back down. 

Laura sat down to compose herself and nodded solemnly. “Alright…” 

Carmilla sighed and took Laura’s hand in her own. “If we’re going to be doing this I want Mattie to be the one to turn you. She’ll know how to do it better than me and she won’t stop mid-transformation. I trust her,” Carmilla told Laura firmly.

“Mattie?” Laura asked and made a face that wasn’t all too happy. “I...Are you sure Carm? What if she kills me? I don’t trust her.” 

Carmilla sighed. “I know,” she took Laura’s hand in her own. “Mattie hasn’t always been there for you and I realize that, but I trust her more than anyone in the world to do this. More than myself. And if we’re going to do this I want it to be done properly in the hands of someone that I trust. Not myself, I wouldn’t be able to do it Laura. I couldn’t hurt you.”

Laura considered that for a minute, carefully deliberating the condition then kissed Carmilla’s hand and nodded. “Okay, deal.” 

“Ah-ah, I want us to shake on it,” Carmilla said holding out her hand for Laura to shake. Laura rolled her eyes but took Carmilla’s hand and they both shook; Carmilla let out a big sigh. “Alright, I’ll call her up and see when she’ll be able to do this.” 

Without a moment of warning, Laura smiled once more and pulled Carmilla into a big hug practically jumping into her lap. “Thank you, Carm. Thank you so much.” 

Carmilla smiled once she had regained her balance from the flying creampuff in her arms and kissed Laura tenderly. “Why don’t you finish breakfast?” 

The rest of the morning was rather lazy. While Laura ate Carmilla got dressed for the day. While Carmilla brushed her teeth Laura watered her plants. While the vampire was lying on the bed rereading one of her novels Laura changed for work and opened up her laptop. Eventually, Carmilla joined Laura on the bed as she was just going through the emails for her job and lazily typing away on her paper with one hand while holding Carmilla’s hand with her other. It was nice. Just the two of them being together; it was quiet but a nice warm silence between them. One could even have described it as downright domestic. Of course they talked here and there, Laura would sometimes pass over her computer to Carmilla for advice or to read over something for the articles she was working on in the upcoming weeks, or a paper that needed proofreading. But of course, all good things had to come to an end and eventually Laura got up. 

“Well I’m off,” she announced.

“Off? Off to where? I thought you didn’t have any classes today or have to go into work for that matter, it’s Saturday.” Carmilla closed her book and rolled off the bed to stand next to her, “Can I come?” 

Laura simply shrugged. “I mean if you want. Yesterday when Laf and Perry got engaged they offered to come drop by the town for lunch so I could help them out with their wedding plans. I was thinking about meeting them at that cafe we really like?”

“Oh,” Carmilla replied with a frown. “Yeah I guess I’ll come or whatever,” she grumbled interlocking hands with Laura. 

Laura rolled her eyes and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Oh come on, you like Laf.” 

“They’re alright I guess. Hanging out with them isn’t as great as making out with you but I suppose I’ll manage.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Laura exclaimed happily and began to lead the way tugging Carmilla’s hand behind her.

When they had almost walked right out the door Carmilla paused. “Hold on I forgot something upstairs. Hail a cab for us while I get it?” She wondered. 

Laura nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Alright, but be quick.” 

“Will do.” Within seconds Carmilla was back upstairs in their bedroom lifting up the dresser and pulled out the small box once more from underneath. Taking a deep sigh she pocketed the ring just in case a good moment arrived for her to propose. Another split second and she was back on the sidewalk next to her Laura intertwining their fingers together. 

“Got it?” Laura asked.

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura’s hand, she opened the door for her girlfriend to slide inside the cab then joined her. “Yeah, I got it. Thanks for waiting.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Amanda, for Beta-ing this chapter of Popping the question!! <3 Check her out at  
>  your-reference-here.tumblr.com
> 
> Want more? Check me out at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com/tagged/Carmilla


	8. Chapter 8

Worst. Day. Ever. That was the only thought that kept entering Carmilla’s head as the ginger duo kept rambling on about their wedding. Always making contradictions to themselves, it was an amazement that they somehow made this relationship even work. Weird, but not too weird. Organized… but not _too_ organized. Supernatural, but nothing that would frighten Perry and bring back memories of the fairy incident...or the dean incident...or any of their time at Silas really. Messy, but sorta clean? Carmilla felt like banging her head against the nearest wall. Repeatedly They had been brainstorming ideas about how everything should go for almost an hour and Laura was just eating it up. Of course, she would be, she was _Laura-_ but all the same it felt like nails on a chalkboard for Carmilla. She wasn’t sure how much of this she could stand.

“And so that’s when I got thinking that it should have this sorta like… ring in the middle of the cake right?” Lafontaine explained as they continued to scribble on the napkin they had been using for the past twenty minutes.  

“Well not a ring per-say, more like this sorta...like a… circle?” Perry offered as she went in with her blue pen and began scribbling on the poor misused napkin as well.    
  
“Yes! That sounds like a great idea!” Laura gushed then looked over at Carmilla with those shining eyes Carmilla just adored. “What do you think?” She asked with a grin.

Carmilla gritted her teeth and managed a smile. “Yeah, sounds great creampuff. Could you excuse me for a moment? I um...I need to refill my drink” She said, shaking her empty cup while getting up to buy another chocolate strawberry blood smoothie.

“But Carm, that’s your fourth one,” Laura said rather confused and began to stand up. “Is everything okay?”   
  
Carmilla gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as hard as she could to not scream the words marry me at the girl. “Yeah, I just… I really love these smoothies. These smoothies are all I want in life.”

Laura giggled softly and sat back down. “If you love them so much why don’t you marry them?” She teased making Carmilla only clench her fists all the more.

 _“I’m trying to_.” She hissed under her breath, almost sounding defeated.

Laura looked at Carmilla for a moment in confusion shaking her head “Huh? Did… what?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just,” Carmilla let out a sigh and forced herself to relax. “You stay here and talk with the ging’ minge squad. Okay? I’ll be right back.”

“O..kay,” Laura replied as she took a few moments to look Carmilla over, making sure she was alright before turning back to the engaged couple to happily chatter away about wedding plans.

Carmilla stalked back over to the counter and slammed her smoothie cup onto the counter. “Give me another round and any alcohol you got stashed and I’ll pay you five hundred bucks in tip money right here.”

“I...I don’t, we don’t have alcohol here..” The barista stammered, rather intimidated by her whole demeanor.

Carmilla growled and grabbed the poor guy by the collar. “You work in retail, you have to have a stash of booze _somewhere_ and I want it. Give it to me,” She demanded before letting the poor man go to make her drink. After moment Carmilla looked back at the guy and felt a bit sorry for him. The guy looked at her with the eyes of a soulless man that only a retail worker could conjure. The type of man who had already seen more than his share of white soccer moms complain that he put in one grain more of sugar than she had asked for and was asking to see his manager over the stupidest stuff. His smile normally said hello, but his eyes said hell. With a sigh, she walked over to the other side of the counter and waited for her drink. It took a few minutes but eventually the boy came back with five flasks in his hands.

“Whiskey, vodka, bourbon, rum, and scotch.” He listed off pointing to each one in a very hushed voice, not even caring if he got fired anymore for serving alcohol to a customer.

“Give me the rum and vodka,” Carmilla said sliding five hundred dollars to the guy.

“Are you sure? Won’t that make you sick?” He asked.

Carmilla simply glared at him again half ready to kill the boy for asking so many questions.

“Right then, rum and vodka.” He replied taking the cash in his pocket and poured the contents of both flasks into her drink.

“Thanks,” Carmilla replied as she took the drink from the boy when it was done and got out her own flask to pour in some blood. Thank god for alcohol. Carmilla returned to her seat next to Laura and sat down next to her creampuff, sipping her alcoholic drink rather quickly.

“Hey welcome back,” Laura greeted with a smile.

Carmilla grunted back rather amazed that the duo was still prattling on about… something. Carmilla didn’t actually care anymore she just wanted to go home, maybe propose to her girlfriend, just anything other than this.

After about another thirty minutes or so the two decided they needed to go off to their car and find something. Carmilla wasn’t sure if they were even still talking about the wedding at this point nor did she care. She was just happily tipsy and zoned out.

Laura let out a sigh then reached over to give Carmilla’s hand a little tiny squeeze. “Aren’t weddings nice?”

“Oh, yeah they’re fucking fantastic, especially when it’s gonna probably end in like… ten years. Maybe twenty at most.” Carmilla drawled as Laura looked absolutely dumbfounded.

“Excuse me, what?”

“I’m just saying, relationships these days never last that long so…” Carmilla mumbled and took another long sip of her drink followed by a shrug.

“Well then, glad to see you have faith in relationships,” Laura grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Carmilla let out a deeply resigned sigh. “I wasn’t talking about us.”

“Carmilla save it, we’ll talk about it later in private okay? Right now just at least pretend to be happy for our friends.” Laura replied bitterly before she looked up and gawked. “Is… is that JP?”   
  
Carmilla let out another sigh. “Why is he naked ...again?” She asked. She wasn’t even surprised anymore she just, really didn’t want to look at her ex-vampire brother’s junk at the moment.

“Is… is that a loincloth?”  Laura asked in utter disbelief.

Carmilla squinted as she looked at JP’s barely draped over crotch over and shrugged. “I think it’s more of a thong? Something like a stripper would wear...Whatever. At least he seems to be keeping Will’s body fit.” Carmilla remarked slightly snickering.

“Carmilla!” Laura reprimanded.

“I heard Will has an eight pack, that Will was shredded.” She mumbled slightly drunkenly to herself making her laugh even more.

“I don’t know you right now,” Laura replied even though she was smiling at the joke as well.

“Miss Laura! Miss Carmilla!” JP greeted happily and ran over to them hugging each other them tightly and kissed both of the girls on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you! Have you heard the wonderful news?” He gushed, genuinely happy for the two redheads.

“Ah, robot boy, good to ah… see you too.” Carmilla replied looking him up and down before taking a sip directing a knowing glance at Laura.

“And how wonderful it is to join you too on this fine day!” JP gushed sitting down next to Laura and folded his hands together looking at the two of them with a big smile.

“Um yeah…” Laura said awkwardly taking a sip of her drink before finally addressing the elephant in the room. “JP, why are you naked?” She asked with a sigh.

“Oh, well according to me everyone in modern times is in their undergarments, but if you are referring to my particularly interesting attire it’s because it’s my work uniform.”

Carmilla instantly spit out her drink to the side and did her best to stop choking. “W-What?” She blurted out between gasping for air.

A big smile spread out across JP’s face. “Oh yes! It appears that I am quite talented at the fine arts of your modern style dancing! And it pays very well too! I’ve managed to procure my very own apartment and have been living comfortably for quite some time now.” He gushed happily with a big smile on his face.

“What...what kind of dance do you do?” Carmilla asked.

JP thought about it for a moment before answering. “Well I’m not exactly sure what it's name is but there are very long poles that aid me in my profession and the clothes are very easy to take off.” He said trying to describe his working conditions.

“YOU’RE A STRIPPER!?” Laura blurted out in shock.

“Oh! Is that what it’s called?” JP asked with a proud smile. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Oh my god,” Carmilla said putting her head in her hands. “You know when they sent people off to charm school back then I never suspected they would teach you _that_ kind of charm,”  Carmilla said with a little smirk while JP looked at her in confusion.

“I don’t get it.”

“Just… don’t worry about it, JP. I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself and I’m glad you’re happy.” Laura assured him awkwardly patting his hands while he smiled.

“Why thank you, Miss Hollis!”

“Hey Jeep, long time no see!” Laf said as they pulled up a seat from another table while Perry sat in her original seat.

“Ah, I see you’re still doing your… dancing job.” Perry said trying to be polite, not frowning on JP’s style of living.

“I am! Thank you!” JP Said like the happy little puppy-boy that he was.

“Hey, Jeep, did you like that professional gift I gave you?” Laf asked with a big grin on their face.

“Oh! Yes, I did indeed! I must thank you it’s made me quite popular!”

“Eh, what can I say? Sailor Moon panties with the mini mini mini mini skirt are where it’s at. I know my audience.” Lafontaine boasted, puffing up their chest a bit in pride.

“Yes… well anyway.” Perry managed to move the conversation back to the boring shit they had been talking about before, which was just fucking greeeat.  

About two hours had passed by and Carmilla felt like she was about to be sick, both physically and mentally. Suddenly she finally had enough. “You know what?” She slurred in her drunken stupor waving her hands around like some sort of parrot. “I think you’re all fucking stupid!” She spat out as Laura stood up.

“What the hell Carmilla!? What is your problem today!?” Laura finally exclaimed, having enough of the other girl’s bullshit.

Carmilla was prepared to mind-vomit her feelings about what she really thought about pink roses vs violets, and propose to Laura right there on the spot in front of everyone when suddenly she could feel real bile start to rise up in her throat. With a lurch she stumbled out of her seat and ran over to the bathroom just in time to puke into the porcelain throne of shame that smelled of urinal cakes and ruined men.

“I’m so sorry about her, please I’ll be back, your ideas are wonderful I promise,” Laura said before running into the bathroom after Carmilla and slammed the door open.

“WHAT THE FUCK CARMILLA!?” She roared then spotted Carmilla vomiting into the toilet. She stood there in utter shock before she approached the vampire. Certainly, Carmilla wouldn't be that stupid and selfish. “Are you drunk?” She asked clenching her fists together in shame and anger. “Carmilla answer me: Are. You. Drunk?” She pressed on more time grabbed Carmilla’s shoulder.

Carmilla stayed silent for a few moments before she looked over at Laura. Her face was bright red and her eyes were glassed over, a little bloodshot. “I-” She started to say, her breath was dripping the smell of alcohol. Laura’s face fell.

“I can’t believe you,” Laura said looking utterly disappointed and took a few steps away from her. “You’re such a bitch!” She screamed and hit her fist against the counter.

“Laura I…”

“Shut up, just shut up.” Laura snapped as she ran her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe you would do that to our friends, what if- I- ugh! I’m too angry to even talk to you!” She growled as she tugged on her hair.

“Laura...I never meant to upset you. Just the opposite actually. I love you so so much.” Carmilla slurred, staggering upright and reached out of her girlfriend to hold her hand gently her other hand reaching into her pocket. This was it. She was going to do it. Wobbling slightly she stumbled down to one knee and looked up at Laura. She couldn’t understand what was with the face Laura was making, she was probably just really fucking happy. “Laura Hollis, Will you-”

“Miss Hollis? Miss Karnstein? Is everything alright in there?” JP asked practically just waltzing inside the girl’s bathroom in his panties. “Is there anything I can do?”

Laura pulled her hand away in disgust and stormed out the bathroom. “Take Carmilla home. Put her to bed make her drink two glasses of water with painkillers and have her eat some bread. Tell her we’re going to have a long talk when I get home.” She told JP giving him their address. “You’re a vampire, I trust you can carry her?”

“Of course.” JP nodded as he walked over to the drunken heartbroken Carmilla.

“Good. I have a few things to tell her when I get home.” Laura growled then stormed out of the bathroom while Carmilla was helped up to her feet and picked up by JP.

“Come along then, let’s get you home,” JP said softly and carried Carmilla home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So there may be a gap in the next few chapters because I'm settling into my college life so please be patient. As always thanks to Katie or ukulelekatie.tumblr.com for beta-ing my fic and if you wanna check out more of my stuff you can find me at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com I hope you enjoyed! Also please comment! Comments keep me more motivated to keep writing and posting new chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Laura arrived home about two hours later and closed the door behind her in silence. Carmilla, having finally sobered up, sat on their bed with her hands in her lap unnerved about the conversation that she knew was bound to happen sooner or later. When Laura came into the room Carmilla looked up and bit her bottom lip. She waited a few moments trying to find the right words then opened her mouth to say something. “Laura I-” 

Laura put up her hand to stop Carmilla before she could say another word. “Don’t talk.” She said. Her voice was scarily level, borderline emotionless to the point where it struck fear into Carmilla’s very core.  

“If I could just explain-” 

“No! Listen to me!” Laura was getting red in the face, there were tears of anger and frustration in her eyes and Carmilla knew there was nothing she could do to calm her down except to do what Laura said. 

With a sigh Carmilla sat down on the bed and folded her hands in her lap meekly. She didn’t want Laura to be angry with her. The ring in her pocket felt like it weighed almost a ton. “Okay, I’m listening.” 

Laura took a deep breath and clenched her fists at her sides trying to stay as calm as possible, but doing a rather poor job. “I understand that a lot has been going on recently. I get it. Okay? And I understand that maybe you might be a bit stressed out considering everything. I know it’s been awhile since you’ve lived with someone for more than the span of at least two years. I know that the idea of marriage can be scary and that our friends getting married might lead you to think that I’ll want to marry you, but I promise that isn’t the case.” 

And just like that Carmilla could feel herself shatter. “W-what?” She stood up to walk towards Laura utterly dumbfounded. “You don’t want to marry me?” 

Laura let out a laugh in disbelief. “Of course not! I’m barely out of college, I just got my first job, and let’s face it, it’s not like you would ever want to be married in the first place. Of course I don’t want to get married.” 

Carmilla couldn’t feel anything. “Am I not good enough then?” She asked grinding her teeth together suddenly filled with rage. “After everything we’ve been through?! I’ll never be enough for you is that it!? No one can be enough for Laura Hollis! Miss Perfect!” 

Laura’s face scrunched up in anger. “Excuse me!? I have been far from perfect. You of all people should know I make mistakes and that I regret them more than anyone else!” 

“Oh yeah you’re so full of regret. That’s why it took you less than an hour to get over killing my sister!” 

“I didn’t do that! Danny only did that to protect herself! She was threatening her life!” 

“Well guess what creampuff, the person who loads the pistol is just as guilty as the one who pulls the trigger. You killed my sister and you had no regrets.” 

“What happened to forgiveness!?” Laura reached out and grabbed Carmilla’s arm. “You told me that you forgave me.”

Carmilla shook her head. “Yeah I did. You would think that after over three hundred years I would learn not to be such a fool. I forgave you, but only now I’m realizing that you don’t care. You’re a selfish girl who only cares about her own image. You don’t care about other people’s feelings!” 

“Whoa whoa whoa I’m the one who only cares about her feelings!? You’re the one who’s about as emotional as a cold brick wall! You never tell me anything!”

“I tell you plenty! You just refuse to listen!”

Laura was bright red in the face. Her soft cheeks were puffed up and her face looked like it was about to burst. Without hesitation she stormed over to her closet and began packing up her suitcase.

Carmilla’s face suddenly softened and her stomach turned cold. “What are you doing?”

“I’m staying with Danny in her hotel for as long as she’ll be in town. After that I’ll find my own place and you’ll never have to hear from me again.” 

Carmilla’s eyes widened. “You can’t just- Laura, Laura look at me.”  Carmilla begged as she took Laura’s hand in her own and put her shirt back into the closet. “Please, we can figure this out. We can talk.” 

Laura snatched her hands away and zipped up her bag. “I think we talked plenty.”

“That’s not what I mean, Laura please. Laura- Laura.” Carmilla followed Laura down the stairs as her girlfriend struggled to carry her suitcase down the stairs all the way down by herself. Normally she asked Carmilla to help her, however Carmilla had a feeling that offering her help was the last thing Laura wanted from her. “Laura, please stay.” 

“I’ll text you when I’m at Danny’s so you know I’m safe.” With that she walked out the door and hailed a cab leaving Carmilla all alone. 

Carmilla stood in the doorway for a few minutes and watched Laura leave to go to Danny’s. When she finally managed to pull herself away from the door she sadly walked up stairs to her room. All alone. She looked at the mirror before punching it as hard as she could. The mirror shattered into millions of bits at her feet matching Carmilla’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know this one was kinda angsty bit I promise this is not the end. One more thanks to Katie or ukulelekatie.tumblr.com for beta-ing my fic and if you wanna check out more of my stuff you can find me at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com I hope you enjoyed! Also please comment! Comments keep me more motivated to keep writing and posting new chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow Carmilla managed to get through the night alone. She picked up the pieces of broken glass so Laura wouldn’t hurt herself if she came back. She somehow managed to climb into the cold empty bed without Laura’s presence surrounding her. When she woke up in the morning she reached over and grabbed her phone to see if Laura had gotten to Danny’s safely only to find message after message from her sundance.

                                                                      

Carmilla let out a deep sigh. What was she gonna do? If she told Laura why she got drunk and freaked the hell out she would inevitably be met with rejection, again. But god did she miss her creampuff. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the fact that she didn’t even have any blood last night and her mouth was practically twitching in anticipation to feed again.

With a labored groan, Carmilla managed to pull herself out of bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen to get out a carton of blood. She looked around for a moment with a blood-stache across her upper lip and frowned at the emptiness of it all. The kitchen didn’t smell as hot chocolate-y like it normally did in the morning.

As Carmilla continued to walk around the kitchen for a little bit she found herself on the porch looking at Laura’s two little plants. Minty Freshington and Basil Rathbone. She only really knew their names because Laura would occasionally make up little stories about her plants and tell them to Carmilla. She even typed one up and gave it a title and everything. She called it “I’d do anything for herb”.

It was about her mint plant, Minty Freshington, getting repotted after being taken home by the plant owner and finding the leaf of an old basil plant or something that used to live in its new pot. The mint plant asked a nearby venus flytrap where the leaf was from and vowed to find the plant so they could fall in love. Long story short after months of pining after one another the plants met each other in the garden and live happily ever after...Just like Carmilla hoped Laura and her to be.

Carmilla sighed and looked out over the two plants. Now she was even more depressed. Why did thinking about the littlest things always somehow lead back to thinking of Laura? As she was contemplating this her phone began to go off again.

                                                                    

Carmilla sighed. God, of course, Laura had to look like a mess, of course, she had to look pathetically adorable to the point where Carmilla wanted to just run to her and scoop her into her arms and hug her so they could live happily ever after. And of course, it wouldn’t be as easy as the stories made it out to be. They needed to talk about things. They needed to sort their relationship out. If Laura wasn’t ready for marriage Carmilla would respect that. She had more than enough time, and Laura still loved her regardless. At the end of the day, marriage was only a piece of paper. They could live without it in their lives and still be happy. As long as she had Laura in her life Carmilla would be happy.

Finishing her bag of blood Carmilla shrugged on her jacket and took out the ring from her pocket setting it underneath her heavy dresser once more. Probably best if Laura never saw it anytime soon. Once that was done she hailed a cab and headed over to Danny’s hotel.

By the time Carmilla had gotten to Danny’s hotel she was ready to just hold Laura in her arms and hopefully take her home. All she needed to do was find out which room she was staying in. She would text Danny and-

                                                                      

God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thanks to Katie or ukulelekatie.tumblr.com for beta-ing my fic and if you wanna check out more of my stuff you can find me at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com I hope you enjoyed! Also please comment! Comments keep me more motivated to keep writing and posting new chapters! I'm gonna try to update this once a month from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

Without wasting another second of precious time Carmilla slammed her hands down on the counter of the receptionist and rang the bell furiously until someone came. A prim and proper receptionist stepped out from behind the counter, giving Carmilla an annoyed smile. “Hello! My name is Patty, how can I help you on this lovely da-Oh!” 

Carmilla grabbed the lady by the shirt collar and yanked her over the counter. “Room number for Danny Lawrence. Now.” She growled. 

“Security!”

Carmilla growled and let her go deciding to climb over the counter instead. “Nevermind I’ll find it myself,” she began looking through several keys and books.

Patty pressed a button repeatedly underneath the counter. 

“Will you cut that out? You’re making it hard to focus.” 

“Security! Security come quick!” Petty cried. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes in annoyance. Fine then, she could do this the hard way. It took some maneuvering but thanks to her speed she found the room number easily in the guestbooks then hopped back over the counter. “Thanks for nothing bitch,” she said heading over to the elevators. By the time Carmilla was up to the third-floor security finally came around and began searching the building making it a race against time. 

Carmilla got off at around the fifth floor and smirked as she waited for the security guards to start searching the fourth. Then just before they could catch her she jumped out of the window and turned into a puff of black smoke effectively flying up to the seventh floor and knocked on the widow. 

“Laura,” she said while tapping on the glass to get her attention. “Lauraaaa let me in.” 

Laura wiped away her tears and looked up to see Carmilla sitting just outside the window, her face pressed against the cold glass as a strong wind blew her hair back making her hair look like free-flowing ink in water. Why did she have to look so nice all the time? With a huff, Laura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Carmilla. She would not give in. She deserved to be angry. 

Carmilla groaned as Laura turned her back to her. “Oh hell no, cupcake. You are not winning this pouting game. The sad will not compel you,” She said. A black smoke began to waft over her body, changing her once more. Within moments she was a large black cat dangerously perched next to the glass and put both her front paws up on the glass letting out a rather loud meow. 

Laura whined and grabbed the nearest pillow to cover her ears. “Carm just stop, please.” She said holding back more tears. 

Carmilla was insistent. She pressed her paws against the window. She gave Laura her perfect sad kitty face. She even managed to do a little butt shimmy.

“Ugh! You are the absolute worst!” Laura screamed finally giving into Carmilla’s unspoken request. She opened the window and let Carmilla inside. 

Carmilla purred in delight and began slinking around Laura, rubbing her head against Laura’s thigh. 

“Stop it,” Laura said with tears welling up in her eyes. “Stop being like this. It’s not fair.”

“Mrraaaaow,” Carmilla replied licking Laura’s hand and pressing her head into it affectionately.

“I said stop it. Just stop it. Carm… no...please,” Laura couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a sob and sat on the floor crying as she hugged Carmilla tight. 

Carmilla instantly changed into her normal appearance and hugged her back tight. “It’s alright. I’m here.” She hummed  

“It’s not fair, you’re not fair to me. You’re not good to me.” 

“I know,” Carmilla said after a moment. She was holding onto her creampuff so tight, she didn’t want to let her go. “You’re still so idealistic, you see the good in so much in the world. You’re impossibly positive to the point of being almost delusional. You deserve far more than I have been giving you lately. And I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry still doesn’t make it stop hurting. You hurt me.” 

“I know. And it was probably one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done.”

Laura sniffled and rubbed her eyes to dispel her tears. She looked up at Carmilla after a moment before letting out a giggle. “O-Oh my god Carm. You kept your ears! I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“That’s not the only thing I kept,” Carmilla said, her long black tail waving behind her for Laura to see. “What do you think buttercup? Aren’t I cute?”

Laura let out another snicker. “You’re ridiculous, but yes they look so cute on you. Oh my god,” She reached up and began petting Carmilla new extremities with a smile on her face. “They’re so soft.”

Carmilla grinned and pinched Laura’s cheeks. “Your cheeks are soft,” Carmilla said. 

Laura let out a squeal of giggles and pushed her away. “Stoooooooop.” 

Suddenly the sounds of someone clearing her throat came from the corner of the room. “Not to break up this whole…fluff-fest, but if you’re going to bang could you at least take it home and not do it on the bed I’ll be sleeping on for the next month I’m here?” Danny asked. She looked over the two women on the floor and raised an eyebrow. “Also, cat ears? Really?”

“Shut up Xena,” Carmilla said. 

“I’m just saying.” 

Carmilla made a face as Laura sat up. “We’ll be out of your hair soon. Thanks for letting me stay over, I owe you one Danny.” 

“Anytime short stuff. Also, Fangs. A word?” 

Carmilla looked up at Danny for a moment then shrugged it off. “Yeah alright sure.” Carmilla got up off the floor and walked over to Danny while Laura began to get packed up. Danny opened the door into the hallway. “Freaks first.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Carmilla said walking out of the room.

Once the two vampires were mostly out of earshot down the hallways Danny pinned Carmilla against the wall with a growl. 

“You wanna explain yourself Fangs?” 

Carmilla suppressed a grunt from leaving her lips as Danny held her in place. “Really Redwood? You know after all this time I thought you would at least give me some benefit of the doubt.” 

“You hurt her. You better have a damn good reason,”

Carmilla rolled her eyes before explaining everything. Right up to the ring hidden underneath Laura’s dresser. 

Danny listened first in confusion then realization slowly dawned on her. “Oh my god you’re trying to–” 

“You wanna talk a little louder? Why not tell everyone? It’s not like I’ve been working my ass off for months trying to keep a secret.”

“No wonder you snapped.” 

Carmilla shrugged indifferently. “She’s happy for the moment, and… while she obviously has no interest in marriage I still love her…” 

“That’s rough buddy,”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Silence filled the air for a moment. “So…” Carmilla said, “Could you by any chance put me down now?” 

“Oh! Yeah of course, sorry,” Danny let go of Carmilla carefully and took a step back. “So, any ideas?” 

“Huh?” 

“Any ideas on what to do?” 

“A...are you offering to help me?” Carmilla asked in utter shock. 

Danny shrugged. “I mean, I know I’m probably the last person you want to help with proposing but I mean, it’s better than having no one in your corner? Maybe I could help?” 

“You. You seriously want to help me?” 

“Well yeah, Laura deserves to be happy. You make her happy so…”

Carmilla laughed in disbelief shaking her head. “Uh, yeah sure. I’ll… keep you posted if I need help.” 

“Okay. By the way you um… you still have the ears and tail.” 

“I know. Laura thinks they’re cute,” Carmilla turned back towards the hotel room still in shock that Danny even considered helping her after everything and knocked on the door. “Creampuff, you ready to go?” 

“Yeah be out in a sec!”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thanks to Katie or ukulelekatie.tumblr.com for beta-ing my fic and if you wanna check out more of my stuff you can find me at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com I hope you enjoyed! Also please comment! Comments keep me more motivated to keep writing and posting new chapters! I try to update Popping the Question once a month!


End file.
